KH: Super Heroes
by aceman94
Summary: See what happens if our favourite KH characters were like super heroes! This is about the adventures of the Kingdom Hearts team! Hope you like it1 ;]


**I don****'t own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.**

**In this particular story, We're set in an alternate universe where the characters are super heroes/villains, just like the Marvel & DC universes.**

**Each character has they're own super powers. Each character has they're own story. Each character has they're own adventure!**

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter! :]**

Kingdom Hearts: Super Heroes!

Heroes info.

Sora(AKA Sky Speed): Sora was born in Destiny Village along with his friends and was born with unique power of super speed. He is the leader of the super hero team and always knows, or rather, feels what's the right thing to do. He sometimes has fun with his super speed and gets a little carried away with it. He mostly spends his time sleeping, watching car races and reading his favourite The Flash/Quicksilver comics. Although he sometimes gets a little competitive with his best friend, Riku, he always finds a way to have a good time with his friends.

Riku(AKA Guardian of Dawn): Like Sora, Riku was born in Destiny Village and he was born with the power of Light and Shadow. Light allows him to bend the light around him, making seem invisible while Shadow gives him the power to transport from one shadowy place to another. He mostly spends his time teasing Sora or training. His weapon is his sword: Road to Dawn.

Kairi(AKA Daughter Nature) Born in Radiant Garden City, raised in Destiny Village. Kairi was born with her power to control plants and trees. She can use wood to form into a protective armour around her. She can even use special parts of flowers to heal people. She acts as the team's healer. She spends most of her time watering her plants in her garden or hanging around with her secret crush, Sora.

Ventus(AKA Metal boy) Raised with his brother and sister, Terra and Aqua, Ventus was born with the power to turn himself into metal so he can either perform powerful blows or defend himself from enemy attacks. His weapon is a shield. He spends his time making armour for his siblings.

Aqua(AKA Secret) Aqua was raised with her siblings back in Departure Mountains and was given the power to read minds and see into people's pasts by her master, Master Eraqus. She spends her time meditating or reading her favourite novels. She intends to train Roxas and Xion to help them control they're powers.

Terra(AKA Strong man) Terra, along with his sibling, Aqua and Ventus, was raised in Departure Mountains and was born with super strength. He uses powers to stop large objects from crushing innocent people. He spends his time training Riku or training by himself.

Roxas & Xion(AKA Jump & Ghost) Twins who were created from Sora's DNA by Vexen but escaped and lived with Axel in Twilight Town ever since. Roxas's powers are opposite to Sora's. While Sora has super speed, Roxas has teleportation, allowing him transport himself anywhere in the world. Both him and Sora always race each other to see which power is better, speed or teleportation. Xion's powers are phase powers, similar to those of a ghost. They allow her to go through solid objects. The twins spend their time training with Aqua or eating ice-cream with Axel.

Axel(AKA Flame) After an accident in a laboratory, Axel gained the power to control fire. His weapons are his chakrams. He moved to Twilight Town and befriended Roxas and Xion. He spends most of his time sleeping or eating ice-cream with Roxas and Xion.

Villains info.

Xemnas: The leader of the villain group, Organization 13 and an all-powerful crime lord. His power over Nothingness makes his enemies disappear before him. He had an operation long ago that increased his powers but made him unable to stand the day light, leaving him no choice but to stay in his dark room, at the top of his castle in The Town That Never Was. He spends his time plotting his step of his plan.

Luxord: His power of luck, good or bad, makes him quite an obstacle. He use this power to win any battle and beat his enemies. He gained this power from Xemnas when he first joined the Organization. His idea of killing time is playing cards or chess. He always uses his good luck powers to win, in others words, cheat.

Xaldin: His wind power is used to keep his enemies at distance so he can defeat them. With his spears, he's as dangerous as he is mean. He spends his time sharpening his spears after using them in battle.

Zexion(AKA Illusion) Zexion is a quiet person who uses the power of illusion. This power lets him trick his opponents into fighting each other or giving up fighting him. He spends his time reading his science books. He and Larxene don't get along with each other.

Vexen: The Organization's scientist. He once experimented on himself, giving the power to control machinery. He sees himself as a great scientist, worth letting the world know his work. He spends his time conducting experiments.

Marluxia(AKA Flower Reaper) Although he looks like glamorous pretty boy, Marluxia is a deadly Scythe user with the power of transforming flower petals into anything. He works at his own pace and attacks at the right moment. He spends his time looking at the mirror.

Larxene(AKA Lightning) Larxene was experimented on by Vexen long ago. By using Sora's DNA, She gained all of Sora's speed powers, making her a match for Sora. While she's bored with every other enemy, she sees Sora as a worthy opponent. When going fast, her body produces large sparks of lighting. Her weapons are her knives. She spend most of her time reading comics with Professor Zoom in them or working on her nails. She and Zexion don't get along with each other.

Lexaeus(AKA Earthquake) Lexaeus is strong and quiet. He has the power the Earth to shake at his command. With his hammer, he can cause large earthquakes and use rocks to aim at his enemies. He spends his time polishing his hammer or listening to the birds.

The story takes place after our heroes formed the Kingdom Hearts team and defeated a few of Organization 13's members. We see how their lives are after these events and what kind of battles they might face!

**Well, that's about it for now! Don't worry! I'll start making the next chapter soon! There will be soon OC villains later on in the story. I also plan to make the rivalry between Sora and Larxene like The Flash and Professor Zoom. Hope you liked it! ;]**


End file.
